


From His Garden

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex knows he must do this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From His Garden

He stands alone in the garden, contemplating the vast array of flowers before him. With but one call, he could have any plant he wished, from the common, but never tiresome, red rose to the orchids so rare that only one of each species exists in the entire world. He could also mix flowers, create an entire new genus, or create something that looked like a flower but, in truth, was much, much more. He remembers once dreaming, as a boy, of an entire world that existed within the space of a single flower's bud.  
  
He knows such is possible. The world, and especially the meteorites and their lasting effects, have taught him anything is possible or, at least, almost anything. He sighs, his hands slipping into the deep pockets of his business jacket. Almost anything is possible, but this is new territory for even him. New territory calls, of course, for a new plan, but he is not at all certain that he can do this. He may be the latest Luthor in their long, ancestry line and have the world at his fingertips, but that is exactly what makes this so difficult.  
  
He is accustomed to getting his way. He can pick up his cell, press a single button, speak within it, and have almost anything he wants instantly delivered to him. The world has become a fast place, but he is faster. Always striving to stay several steps ahead of any opponent is how he has become so successful, taking his family's corporation to newer heights than any Luthor before him. He's even developed new interests that none of his ancestors had, not only working to control the world but helping to improve it as well.  
  
His keen eyes cast another, enveloping glance over his greenhouse. He has created every plant here with his own, bare hands. He has toiled the earth like a meager farmer, working day and night in what little time he has between running his corporation and doing what the world expects of him. He had once thought that he would never act simply as the world expects him to, but he's since learned that, while they see him doing what they expect, they'll never look close enough to realize what he is truly doing.  
  
He glances at a few of the new species he has already developed. Several plants are edible, but three of these actually taste quite delectable and will grow in any soil. They should one day solve the world's hunger problem. Three others will soon be cures to some of the worst illnesses ever to touch humanity. But they are not the reason he is here today.  
  
Finally, he walks through his private garden, selecting only the best of each species after which he has come. Every plant has a meaning, he knows, every color of every rose its own, individual purpose. Long and elegant fingers that have become quite skilled at working with plants over the last couple of years nimbly select the very best roses. A yellow rose with a red tip means friendship with just the hint of the possibility of falling in love, which, for Lex, has become very, very real indeed.  
  
A salmon rose indicates his enthusiasm, desire, and excitement to pursue the relationship with the one these flowers are intended. He knows, however, that unlike his dealings with the world, he must take his evolving friendship with the recipient slowly. He must not frighten him away, and this must work the way he desires. He can not, after all, imagine any kind of a life without Clark Kent being anything that he could ever want or make good of, and he has come so very far.  
  
A pink rose, because the humble man to whom these flowers shall go has never understood how beautiful he is or how much he means to Lex and the world. A peach rose because Lex is ever so thankful to have him in his life. A red rose to say "I love you", a lavender to hint at the fact that Lex has loved him since he first laid eyes on him when they were so much younger, and a pure, white rose to speak of his dedication for him. He will not frighten Clark, but he will also never give up on him.  
  
One day, he will be able to tell him how greatly he loves him in person, how much he always has, instead of merely allowing the roses to speak for him, but he knows that day is not today. Despite being the hero who saves the world on a daily basis, and quite often twice or more times a day, Lex knows his love remains old fashioned. He requires an old fashioned courtship, and that is exactly what he will give him.  
  
He moves fast within the world, but he will move slow with Clark. He will take his time and cultivate their relationship with slow, tender care as he has these flowers. He will be there for Clark. He will shape him subtly, never changing him, never hurting him, but helping him to become the best he can be and becoming the best man he himself can be for him. He will go slow and take such pains with their relationship that when he finally does make his big move, when he finally reveals how he feels for him, Clark will have loved him for so long that it will be second nature for his dear, sweet, and old fashioned friend, the man he loves more with his every breath, to say the words Lex has always waited years to hear, "I do." He smiles and sends the flowers.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
